


Birdy

by Skookyumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities, M/M, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Scott is being self centered, Stiles has to learn how to talk, Therapist!derek, Therapy, This Is STUPID, cora your mean stop, deaf!Stiles, i dont know, i dont know yet, lots of awkwadness, maybe a bit of porn, okay, what am i supposed to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skookyumi/pseuds/Skookyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is he doing?<br/>He can’t go through this; it’s embarrassing and just no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When the people sign in this fic its going to be ' these okay just you know don't want you to get confuzzled

What is he doing?He can’t go through this; it’s embarrassing and just no. His dad was out of his mind, he didn’t have to learn how to talk! He knew sign and that was good enough for him, but apparently not good enough for everyone else.  
“It will be good for you, Stiles.” His father said to him, or mouthed, or whatever.  
Stiles just grumbled and signed very elicit words to his father, who sighed in response.

“Now don’t be that way this will be good okay.”  
So here he was sitting in the lobby of speech specialist office, filling out these stupid goddamn papers. When he was finished he went up and turned his papers in and waited. He jittered around, and felt like a 5 year old when he went to coo the fish in the fish tank. This was going to be so bad! He’s going to sound like a dying cow. He hadn’t talked since his mother died. He had been deaf since birth but she had started teaching him somehow, but now he was just a mute, deaf, 21 year old who was attempting to be an artist. This anxiety was crippling him, he needed to stop thinking.  
Stiles sat back in his seat and played Temple Run for a while, there was a small tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a very scary, but beautiful, woman. Her eyes were pale and happy, her mouth pulled up into a smile. He smiled back to her, getting the hint and standing up.  
“Just follow me to the back Mr.Stilinski.” She mouthed and started off to a door.   
He followed her through the zigzagged ways to a small, but comfy room. She gestured to the chairs, in which he sat and looked around the room. There were pictures that were stuck random places. It was her, another smaller girl, who looked quite similar, and a man, He was tall and really freaking amazing looking. Wow. Yes please. His grin was wide and white, making the stubble around it pop out. Double yes please.  
He focused back on the woman who was writing something on the notebook she had gotten. She looked up at him and smiled.  
“Well Stiles, My Name is Laura and I will be your speech therapist.” She mouthed to him.  
He nodded and smiled, he really didn’t want to be here.  
“Would you rather me use sign or is talking ok?”  
‘Either is fine with me.’ he signed.  
She nodded and smiled “So ,Tell me about yourself Stiles.”  
‘Well I just finished School with my Masters in the Art and Design, I have two cats and the only furniture I have in my apartment is a cat stand and my bed.’  
He could see her bob her head at the last part. He smiled, he loved to make people laugh  
“You seem a little young to have your masters.” She said, scribbling who knows what on her note pad.  
‘I was homeschooled and I finished high school when I was sixteen. After that I just went straight to college. I had a perfect GPA. ’  
She nodded at that and wrote it down. He squirmed and looked around again, then looked back to her, she was still writing something. All he did was breathe out, but He must have made a weird noise because she looked up at him with a screwed up face. He blinked and looked at his hands. Oh god, he is going to screw up something isn’t he?  
ohgod. Don’t panic.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. She asked more about him and why he chose the arts.  
“So Stiles you’re going to meet with me three times a week, okay? And then my brother will meet with you on the weekends.” She said, closing her note book. He gave her a weird face in response and she smiled.  
“I have to take care of somethings on the weekends, so we are going to go into the main office and meet my brother and then he will talk to you afterwards.” She said and got up. He followed her, he thought of what the brother might look like. I mean she is a good looking woman so he might be good looking. Not many therapist he knew, who were men, looked good. So he didn’t expect much, but holy fucking shit who invited sex on a stick. He was the man from the picture.   
Oh god no. He couldn’t speak to this man, it would be… no. He had tried to talk before and Scott almost pissed his pants from laughing, and he didn't talk to Scott for months. No this is horrible; He was going to embarrass himself in front of Mr.Sexman.  
Nononono.  
“Hi,” he smiled to Stiles and held out his hand,  
“I’m Derek.”  
Stiles shook his hand and nodded,  
‘Stiles’ he signed.  
Could Stiles just please hop on this man right now, please?  
“Derek, this is who you are going to see on Saturdays. Now you guys talk out where you would like to meet up.“ she looked at Stiles and gripped his shoulder,  
“I’ll text you times and such and we can set up whatever is good for you.” she walked over to him and hugged him tightly, it was nice.

“Nice to meet you, Stile.s” she waved to him and left him alone with Derek.  
Derek looked at him,  
“So, I there anywhere specific you would like to meet?”  
Like a dumb dumb, Stiles just shrugged and shook his head. He needed to stop; He wasn’t in high school, goodness. Derek just smirked.  
“How about we go to park for the first few times then we can switch it up?” he said raising his eye brows.  
Stiles just nodded,  
‘Seems fine to me’ he glanced down at his shoes then back up at Derek.  
‘I’m really sorry I am super awkward.’ he signed very quickly.   
Derek’s shoulders shook very lightly,  
It’s okay, I'll text you, alright, Stiles? Have a nice day.” He said and showed Stiles the way out.   
Stiles waved one more time before he quickly made his way towards his ancient jeep. Oh my god. He hopped in and let his head fall heavily against the steering wheel. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

 

 

“How did it go, bud? “His dad asked him.  
‘You suck.’ Stiles managed before he went into the kitchen to start cooking for his dad.  
His father walked behind him and clapped him on the back and made him look at him,  
“Good things will come out of it, Stiles." he smiled and walked away.   
Ya ya ya whatever. Good things were not going to come out of this only embarrassment and more mental issues then he already has.  
After he and his father ate, they said their goodbyes and he drove himself home. He walked in to see his two beautiful cats to be covered in paint. He felt something come out of his mouth but by the look of the cats it was loud and scary.   
They scurried away and he jogged after them. People are going to the he abuses them and dips them in paint and crap. He huffed and walked on the cold wood and onto his plastic tarp. Canvases and paint cans scattered the ground, the smell was nice and normal. He stripped off his jacket and just dropped into on the ground. He shuffled over to the calm cats and picked them up lightly. Stupid cats.  
He walked to the sink and just dropped them in, they were so used to getting baths like this they just kinda sat there. Mesa, his fat orange tabby, kept opening her mouth so he just guessed she was meowing. And Moe Moe, a small black and white short hair, just sat there looking angry as fuck.   
He washed as much of the paint of as he could and dried them a bit before they ran off to hide away. He smiled; Stiles loved his cats, they were all he had around now a days. He had pushed everyone away over the years. Stiles was either treated like he was five or people just didn’t accept him. It was weird and he didn’t understand it much, but it was okay. He just painted most days or went out to the closest museums that had sent letters for him.   
He honestly didn’t think he was that good at art, but he will keep doing it if it pays the bills. He padded over to his piece he was working on right now. It was a girl looking down, her arms circled around herself. She was pale and very thin. Her collar bones popped out and it contrasted against her skin heavily. All he had left to do was her bright ginger hair.  
He picked up the canvas and put it on his small fire place, because he was to cheap to buy an easel. He grabbed his big bucket of red paint.   
Why did he paint such big pictures? He tells himself he hates it, but he does it anyways. Oh well.  
He got out is favorite big brush and started away. It was nice, relaxing and just natural. It gave him and chance to think about everything, but mostly his mom and dad. He is only doing this therapy crap for them. Only them. His mother was so excited when actual words formed from his mouth. She taught him in the hospital. He swallowed and grabbed his phone that was buzzing rapidly.

6 text Messages.  
Stiles grumbled and went through them.

8:45 PM Scott

Hey man tomorrow is canceled sry, txt me later!

8:50 PM Scott

HEY! You’re doing therapy, that’s great tell me how it goes

8:50 PM Unknown

Hey! This is Laura and I just got the times, we can do Mondays Wednesdays and Thursdays is that okay?

9:00 PM Daddy

Hey bud don’t need dinner tomorrow going out with Donna tomorrow

9:12 PM Unknown

HI this is Derek what time is okay for you?

Stiles walked to the shower and stripped. He jumped in and grabbed his phone and started answering;

TO: Scott

Tht figures thanks dude I hate you and yeah, I am. I saw this super-hot dude. I’m going to embarrass the shit out of myself.

TO: Laura

Yeah, that’s great. You have any 6-7 appointments?

TO: Daddy  
Okay have fun , use protection ;)

TO: Derek

Any time really im up super early in the morning and up really late at night , not saying that you would be with me late at night… but .. yean.

He face-palmed himself and wish he could just press the back space of life. He threw his phone onto the pile of dirty laundry. He washed up and hopped out to see and very wet Isaac.  
Something escaped his mouth and he reached the towel and tightly wrapped it around his hips.  
‘What the heck man?’ he signed and stumbled out of the bathroom.   
Isaac grinned and shook his wet hair,  
‘No one would answer their phone, so I just know where your key is.’  
Isaac smiled and dropped the key on Stiles' bed as they walked in his room. Isaac only signed to him for the fear he would not understand his words. He was a sweet kid who went to therapy with him when he was having really bad panic attacks. He and Isaac became very good friends after that, Stiles taught him sign and Isaac helped him through the tough times. It was a win win.  
‘What’s wrong bud? ‘Stiles asked, then started to dig through his laundry.  
He looked up to see a very sad face.  
‘My dad kinda kicked my ass today and I really don’t have anywhere to go. Scott wouldn’t pick up so...'  
Isaac looked at the ground for a second, then back at Stiles. Stiles smiled,  
‘You can stay, man, I don’t mind.’  
He had known Isaac for about four years now so sleeping in the same bed with him wasn’t that big of a deal.  
'Can i ask why you are all wet?'  
'Its raining'  
Stiles face made a little "O" and nodded.  
‘Mind if I take a shower?’  
Stiles shook his head and watched Isaac as he went. Stiles quickly got dressed and snatched his phone from the bathroom before Isaac got fully naked.

2 text messages

10:15 PM Laura

That sounds great ^^ can’t wait

10:30 PM Derek

Haha, Well I am free at 3 that sound good?

TO: Derek

Sounds great :)

Stiles smiled down at his phone and put it on the charger.  
He padded to his small little window and looked outside. He had always wondered what the rain sounded like. His mother use to ask him to wheel her outside when it started to rain. She loved it. He frowned inwardly, his therapist always told him not to think about things like that, so he wouldn't get depressed again. Oh well.   
He stretched and flopped on his bed were Mesa laid sprawled out. He smiled and pet the orange cat, who started to kneed in response. He smiled and thought to himself that the day could have turned out worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im still kind of winging this

What was that?

Why is it so hot in here?

He is pretty sure the only thing hot on him is his head.

Stiles opened his eyes only to be poked by fur. He grunted and shook off a cat, which looked angrily at him for waking her up. Mesa jumped off the bed and stretched; she sat down and stared at stiles ,waiting. He frowned and tried to rub the itchy hair off his face. Stupid cats.

He shimmied out of his comforter and reached his hands to the ceiling with a long stretch. He turned to see Isaac not in bed ,but on the floor sleeping soundly. Stiles smiled and cocked his head sideways to see a black lump curled around him. He snickered to himself and took a picture. How cute.

He padded out to the kitchen tripping a few times of course. The fridge was empty like usual. Ugh. He needed to take commissions again or something cause he needs to stop eating fast food. He’s getting a little pudgy. He went back into his room to see mesa had taken her place on top of Isaacs head now. He laughed; it must have been loud because Isaac jumped up with wide eyes that stared at him. Stiles smiled and walked over to his piles of clean clothes. He got dressed real quick and looked over to Isaac who was no holding moe joe and petting his chin.

‘You want to do to Starbucks with me?’ he signed after pulling his hoodie over.

‘No, sorry I can’t I have something to handle’ he answered back dropping the black cat onto the bed.

‘Going back to your dads isn’t something Isaac’

‘I just’ he paused and looked at the floor ‘I just want to go back and just fix something’

Stiles shook his head and let out a frustrated noise ‘do what you want, but if he hits you again I’m calling the police’

Then he thought about it ‘I’ll text may dad and he will call the police’

Isaac nodded lightly and went over and hugged stiles

‘thank you for caring’

Stiles smiled widely and hugged him tightly. Isaac left with a small painting and stiles threats to his dad. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. Ugh. Why was he so, you know not attractive? Everyone said he is but he really doesn’t believe it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and pulled on a scarf that was hanging by the front door. He wrapped it tightly around his neck and he set off into the frosty morning. It was nicer outside then it was a few days ago. There were no random patches of black ice and now people trying to throw snow at your car, because the snow was slushy from the rain. It was nice. Starbucks wasn’t the busy which was also nice, but a bit lonely, but he had his laptop to all of that was solved. Allison was there which made him smile, because it made ordering so much easier .She waved to up behind the cash register.

“Hey stiles!” he waved back to her. She didn’t know sign very well so he decided to just right on a napkin ‘the usual please’ She smiled and nodded. He handed her money and a few minutes later she came back with his food. He smiled and waved good bye you her. He sat on his laptop for a bit and scrolled through tumblr, then searched for anyone looking for some painting to be done. He started eating his food with much enthusiasm. Food is his friend. It might just be his boyfriend. Maybe his husband. He hadn’t decided yet. He was typing something onto his tumblr about taking commissions again when there was a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up kind of startled to see beauty itself. Derek smiled at him

“Hi stiles”

‘Hi’ he smiled at Derek like a-, he needed to stop having a crush on someone he barely knew.

“Do you mind if I sit?”

‘No go ahead’

Derek smirked at him and sat in front of him, stiles closed his lap top and looked Derek up and down. Damn he was fine. Derek caught him and smugness just consumed his face, the fucker. Derek looked at stiles and smirked. “So, I want to get to know you a little bit” stiles bit his lip and nodded. They just talked about how boring he is and how Derek use to be a Basketball player then stopped when it didn’t really feel like the right job for him. Stiles smiled at that

‘I bet it was fun though’

“Ya but it just got kinda boring”

‘How? All I do is paint ‘

“Really? I heard Laura talking about you already having masters, which like … amazing!” he said grinning and sipping his coffee, Stiles shrugged. ‘Not like I can do much. I paint people and my shit goes in museums and I don’t know’ he paused and looked at Derek

‘Some people pay me to write down how I see them in my eyes or draw them how I see them. Like what I see when I hear you name. It’s fun and some people actually cry’ he smiled and fiddled with his hands. Derek smiled and nudged he foot with his own.

“Could I ask for both?”

Stiles smiled at him and nodded ‘ya I think I could do that. But I will warn you my writing isn’t that good.’

Derek shook his head “I seriously doubt that”

Stiles chuckled ‘I’m being serious. I’d rather paint you’ he signed and cocked his head sideways studying the man in front of him.

Derek smiled and laid his head on his hands “You think we could do one session at your house?”

Stiles face lit up like a flare, all red and shit.

Derek made a flustered face and shook his head. “I am so sorry I didn’t … I don’t want to-“he pinched the bridge of his nose “I didn’t mean it like that, sorry”

Stiles let out a laugh then covered his mouth with his hand quickly after. He was probably loud and it probably sounded like a dying penguin. Jesus. Derek was blushing and wasn’t that cute. Derek just ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him. He liked the sound of stiles

“I just thought it would be nice to see your art, is this weird? That I’m asking to go to your house”

‘No, I mean ya a little but no. I would rather go to like the museum or something because I have not furniture in my apartment, or food, or anything really. I have a bed and a cat tower” He watched Derek’s shoulder raise up and down in a little chuckle.

“ya that would be cool”

That’s is when stiles realized that he spent about An hour and a half talking to a really nice dude when he should be at an appointment with a customer. He made a noise when he looked at his phone a Derek gave him a really weird look.

‘I was supposed to meet a commissioner forty five minutes ago’ he signed very quickly and started to gather his things.

Derek made a sorry face and nodded. “Hey um, text me later?”

‘ ya’

“It was nice getting to know you Stiles, see you later”

‘Bye’ he waved and smiled and rushed out the door. His clients were going to be so mad.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_~~Pale eyes like the moon~~ _

~~ _Thin lips pulled by the strings of happiness_ ~~

~~ _White grin that could light up the darkest of nights_ ~~

_~~Dark hair that flows~~ _

_Write something good stiles_

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles starts painting his commission around one.

They asked him for bunnies. So bunnies he shall paint.

They said they wanted a bunch of medium sized canvases for their daughters 6th birthday. He thought it was sweet. So there were going to be a brown, white and pink bunny. He starts with the pink one first.

Isaac walks through the door around 3, stiles doesn’t hear but he feels the thud on the ground as Isaac passes out where he is standing. Stiles dropped his paint and brush and he rushes over to the battered boy. He grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up. He dragged him to his bed and texted his dad

**TO: Daddy Please call the police tell them to come here please!!!!**

Stiles dropped his phone and went to Isaac. He shook his shoulders a little bit. Please wake up. God wake up. He slapped Isaacs face a few times only to have a few shallow breathes in return.

**3:07 PM**

**Daddy Okay I did stiles what is wrong?!**

**TO: daddy**

**Isaac passed out walking into my door his fucking dad, ill kill him.**

**3:10 PM daddy**

**Alright I’ll go to his house**

**TO: Daddy**

**Thanks**

He walked over to the window to see the ambulance pull up. He ran to the door and let them in. The shuffled around and one man kept talking very fast. All stiles could do was point to his ears. It took the paramedic a second then he nodded and asked for him to come with them. He nodded and went beside Isaac as he was rolled away.

* * *

 

Stiles stays in the waiting room watching one of the paramedics run around asking the doctors and nurses if the new sign language. Stiles smiled and waved to get the man’s attention he wrote on a piece of paper that he could just write things down.

The man nodded and asked him questions about Isaac then asked him if he was okay. Stiles answered and nodded when it was needed. When Isaac came out of his minor surgery, they let stiles in his room who smiled sadly at the drugged up boy.

‘Hey bud ‘stiles eyed his stitches on his chest.

‘Hi’ Isaac managed and smiled at stiles.

They sat and talked about pointless things before Isaac fell asleep and so did stiles.

Stiles was sleeping by Isaacs arm when Derek, Erica and Boyd walked in. They were a little shocked to see him there and just kinda looked at each other.

Erica crossed her arms “who’s that?”

“That’s stiles” Derek murmured

“You know him?”

“Ya he is my new patient”

“Oh… well …” Erica looked at the boy

“he’s kinda cute” Derek snorted and Boyd just grumbled.

Boyd and Erica sat on the other side of Isaac and Derek went to shake stiles a bit. Stiles made a weird noise which made Erica giggle. Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Derek smiling down at him. “Hey” Derek said and sat beside him. Stiles nodded to him then looked at the two others in the room. He blinked to all of them looking very confused. ‘What are you doing here, and who are they’

“Oh he doesn’t speak yet, darn it, what did he say?” Erica said from the other side of the room. Derek glared at her and then looked back to stiles. “That’s Erica and Boyd, Boyd and I use to play basketball with Isaac and Erica became friends with him when she started dating Boyd.” He said “what are you doing here?”

‘He’s a good friend of mine we went to therapy together. He sleeps at my house when his dad’ he doesn’t finish and he looks at Isaac. Derek gets the hint and nods. They all just sit there and talk well talk and sign. Erica and Boyd go they leave a note and wave good bye to Derek who waves to them. Stiles is standing over Isaac he kisses his head and sighs. When he looks at Derek he looks a little, antsy.

“Are you and Isaac together?” Stiles scoffs

‘Hell no, he is like my best friend’ Derek nods and looks down then back at stiles, who smiles ‘I did that with my mom when the doctors said she wouldn’t survive the night’ he paused and sigh ‘Lasted 3 more months’ he gave a nod to Derek

‘Tell your sister I said hey’ he said and walked away. Derek sat in a chair beside Isaac who was out cold. This was a little weird .This boy stiles just came into his life like, what, two days ago and he has seen him more than he has seen his little sister. It was kind of weird but nice at the same time. Stiles was beautiful in a sense. Everything about him was good so far , to Derek at least. Derek sighed and gripped Isaacs arm. Maybe this is where his life will turn for the good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know why derek is all brooding and grumpy i kind of based him in this fic off of tyler hoch. so yeah . i hope its not to bad.  
> There will be more scott and such but isaac has been treated so bad this season so ive been think of him alot 3 my poor bby  
> hopefully the next chp will be longer :)  
> Next chp will be more about stiles mother and his bullying problems and such  
> leave comment and tell me how bad this was haha
> 
> till next time ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad haha im so sorry , but its my first fic D: ill , actually i have not clue haha  
> im just going to wing this whole thing  
> but i hope you guys like it  
> Herp :c


End file.
